Joy Riding The Big Plan
by The Sin Is Red
Summary: When a group of people attacks her mediocre town one night, Raylen Gareson escapes through what she thought was a bomb shelter in her kitchen, and leaves later to find her town bridge collapsed. With the help of the Supernatural books, she figures out what shes dealing with, and begins to hunt down the head of the group to enact revenge.Friendzone OC/Adam. Full OC/? Fallows Plot
1. Pilot PART ONE

**This is TheSinisRed, but mostly I'm known as Reireika-Chan. I've been meaning to write a Supernatural OC fic, mostly because I've been a fan for a few years- but my writing still needs tweeks here and there ^^; **

******Okay, actually -_-; a lot of tweeks...** Anyhow.  


**Full Discription: **When a group of people attacks her mediocre town one night, Raylen Gareson escapes through what she thought was a bomb shelter in her kitchen, and leaves later to find her town bridge collapsed. With the help of the Supernatural books, she figures out what shes dealing with, and begins to hunt down the head of the group to enact OC/Adam. Full OC/?

Fallows Original SNP Plot few weeks Pre 4.01- Lazarus Rising.

Pairings:

Friendzoned - usually forcefully...Sadly XD- :  
Adam M. / Raylen -OC-  
Castiel / Raylen -OC-

Full: Raylen/?

Slight:  
Sam/Ruby (i know i hate it too, just fallowing plot)  
Dean/Lisa

**I've written a few SPN fics in the past, but I recently deleted them because the plot line died. Hopefully this one wont die as well….**

**And...Disclaimer…..**

**I, Reireika-Chan/Thesinisred, do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form, I just enjoy it A LOT. And worship the ground Castiel/Misha Collins walks on.**

{}

"What do you mean they've stopped publishing? How can the have stopped publishing Supernatural?"

The store keeper heaved a sigh, ran his fingers through his graying hair, and handed the panicking teen girl the novel. The girl clutched it to her chest and tried to take long, deep, and calming breaths.

"It was only a matter of time, sweetheart." His deep brown eyes softened at the girls' heart broken look. "You and David are the only two who have ever bought any copies in my store, and David only bought them because you insisted he did so."

She sighed, and looked down at the novel in her hands, the title 'No Rest for the Wicked' glinted back at her from the bad lighting from the stores dusty windows.

"I know Avery, but…"

Avery smiled in only the way a man who had once been in her exact place could have. "You just don't want the story to end, I get it." He patted her shoulder, the girl holding the book even closer. "Well, you go buy your book. I have some shelving to do."

He winked at her, then bent down and took the heavy box of Stephan King books that he had set next to them. His limbs creaked with old age, but he didn't shake or complain as he heaved the box into the air and walked off towards the widely-known authors section of the store.

In defeat, the Supernatural fan sulked her way through Twilight and other terrible vampire-wannabe books, to the front where the impending doom of buying the very last Supernatural book stood.

At the flat wooden surface with the centuries old cash register, a boy in his late teens with sandy blonde-brown hair scowled. His grey-blue eyes narrowed at the book clutched in her arms and he sighed, ringing up the book's cost. They eyed each other as she pulled out her wallet.

"That'll be the same amount the books have been since day one, 'Supernatural'." He gave her a sarcastic smile as she slammed down a twenty. "That's thirteen fifty out of twenty." He handed her the change, and she stuffed it in her pocket.

"You're not taking this seriously, David!" David rolled his eyes, and then pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore-finger. "You know I love these books! You know I love Dean and Sam, and you know this is all like a real world to me and your freaking ecstatic that its finally over-"

"Raylen, there's no such thing as a Shape shifter, or pagan gods that have a small town in Nebraska sacrifice a girl and a man-"

"It was in Burkittsvile Indiana, and there's always the chance of a Shape shifter being real but that's not the point." Raylen waved her hands, slipping the final Supernatural book in her shoulder bag at the same time, and glared. "My favorite series is not continuing, and in this book," she pointed to her bag. "Dean goes to hell apparently! That's no way to end a series with the consumer starving for more!"

David groaned. "Raylen, get over it. That series was rock bottom anyway. The writing is horrible, the plot line is weak, and Sam and Dean are 2D characters without any substance what so ever. It was bound to jump out of the water and die flopping on its side and suffocating."

Raylen gave him a well earned glare. "You and your fishing references can die in a hole."

The teen snorted, and shooed her off. "I don't have time for your little games, Raylen. I have a date tonight-"

"'With Sophie, and you don't need me distracting you with my Supernatural bullshit.' I know, I know. You've been saying the same thing to me since I discovered this series." Raylen droned, but then straightened.

"When you get sick of this small town bull of never being different and always striving for being the jock that gets the cheerleader girlfriend and in the very near future winds up never going to college or dropping out, getting a beer belly, and having three kids you absolutely hate, don't call me. Because I'll be in freaking Europe with a hot boyfriend, a nice house, one kid I love, and I'll be a successful writer."

David glared at Raylen while she stomped past the romance section, and out the metal and glass door, the bell over head tinkling.

Four and a half hours or so later, Raylen slammed her copy of 'No Rest for the Wicked' onto her carpet, and let out an enraged scream.

From down stairs, her father looked up from his newspaper to the ceiling, then from the ceiling to his wife who ignored the crash from over head and continued knitting.

"Diana, should we go talk to her…?" Robert hesitated, and winced as another roar of rage was heard overhead.

Diana lowered her knitting needle, and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "That girl needs to settle down. It was just a book she was reading, Robert. You know how she is with them, always overreacting from just the smallest things."

Another crash.

"RAYLEN GARESON! YOU STOP THAT YOUNG LADY!" Diana screamed up at her daughter. The noise instantly stopped, but then loud stomps filled the house as Raylen flew down the stairs and past her parents in the den.

"What are you doing now, Raylen?" her father sighed, closing his paper at the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing.

"I'm emotionally eating." The seventeen year-old stated tonelessly, stomping past the den again with a cold cheeseburger she had bought earlier that afternoon from the local diner. "And I'm going to go online and talk to strangers who could possibly be twenty years older than me, then sext them, and after that I will agree to meet them in a shady alley in Missouri, and go missing and will never be found."

Diana and Robert shared a look as their daughter unwrapped her cheeseburger and took a bite, tapping her bared foot impatiently against the hard wood floors.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk…" Robert gestured to the empty chair between the two of them and the television.

Raylen didn't hesitate to plop down in the chair with her feet crossed under her and continue to eat her burger. "About what?" she said, swallowing.

"Your father and I think its time that we extend your curfew to midnight and… start letting you drive the car." Diana tried for a smile, but it was lost as her daughter nearly choked on her bite of cheeseburger.

"The Skylark?" Raylen exclaimed, looking to and from her parents.

"In all its 1971, original sky-blue paint and Buick making, darling." Her dad nodded eagerly, grinning.

Raylen froze in her action of throwing her arms up, dropping them and glaring as her parents' smiles turned from eager to anxious. "Hold it, what's the catch?"

Her mother and father sighed in unison. "We want you to drop Supernatural for the rest of your high school year." Robert admitted.

Raylen rose her eyebrows and pointed to herself. "You want me, _me_, to stop my Fangirling of the series I've been worshipping since my freshman year? The series that's gotten me through this small town cliché's and of high school cliques? The series that's having a _possible_ convention in the next year or two that I've been saving up for, for this past year?"

Slowly, they both nodded.

"No Deal." Raylen dead panned, stuffing her burger in her mouth and standing, stalking off before her parents could start the argument they had been fueling since the beginning of Raylen's sophomore year.

{}

The sound of her door slamming shut was somewhat refreshing to the brunette as she strode over to her desktop, and turned on her monitor.

The screen went dark for a quick moment as she sat down in her desk, but then quickly flashed the words 'Supernatural' in the same font the book titles were published in, and her screen was alight with hundreds of links to chat websites, new messages she received while being offline, and the newest book teasers she had read over and over before purchasing the final book.

Before she could move her mouse to click on the fan forms, a white box requested her for a group chat.

She grinned, agreeing to the request and being launched to an I.M chat room.

The four others in the chat room sent her solemn smiley faces.

_AzazelsRightHandMan19: How goes it?_

_SpecialChild33: You didn't get on at the time we set up D': you missed the conversation between Sammy and Azzy! Dean and I barely got a word in._

_TrueDean1979: Yup, sweetheart, you missed it all. :D_

_Sammy0Boy: Ignore the two idiots._

Raylen smiled at her online friends, and took the last bite of her burger, responding.

_NothingTooSeeHere1313: Sammy, since when do you exclude Az from 'The Idiots'?_

_Sammy0Boy: Who?_

_SpecialChild33: Sammy and Az got into another fight :D_

_TrueDean1979: it made my boobs look fake…_

_NothingTooSeeHere1313: =_= Dean, you don't have boobs. Sam, don't fight with Az. Az, don't…. do what you do best?_

_AzazelsRightHandMan19: you mean mock the human race and try to raise satan ad then get killed by Dean? -_-_

_SpeicalChild33: Exactly :3_

_Sammy0Boy: /Eye Roll/ alright guys, has everyone read the latest book now?_

_NothingTooSeeHere1313: UGH. DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT TO ME D:_

_TrueDean1979: Awww did the baby cry when I went to hell?_

_SpeicalChild33: You know Ray, she just curled up into a ball and sobbed._

_AzazelsRightHandMan19: oh, but she doesn't cry when I die. I feel the love, sweetie._

_Sammy0Boy: Don't ambush her. .-._

_NothingTooSeeHere1313: Too late. And no, I didn't cry. I threw a fit, because the ending peeved me. My parents tried to get me to end my fangirlish ways AGAIN, and I still gaze wistfully out my window every night at my Skylark…._

_TrueDean1979: Wow, that makes it the…_

_SpeicalChild33: fifth time this year. :L_

_AzazelsRightHandMan19: your parents are hick town parents. Mine are like that too. :'( Don't worry, when you move out and go to Europe, you'll forget about Supernatural anyhow._

_Sammy0Boy: the day Ray stops worshipping the ground Dean walks on is the day I turn homosexual._

_NothingTooSeeHere1313: so…. When I die? But no, guys, what are we going to do about the little problem called THEY STOPPED MAKING THE SUPERNATURAL BOOKS!_

There was a long pause before Azazel responded, and the two word response made Raylen sigh angrily through her nose.

_AzazelsRightHandMan19: No clue. :I_

_NothingTooSeeHere1313: Obviously, I'm the only one freaking out here. :I_

_TrueDean1979: Yes, you are. Because you overreact about everything. It's just a book series. Its not like it will make the world implode now that its 'over'._

Raylen logged out of the chat before the rest of them could agree.

"And here I thought they would at least agree with me." She sighed, and moved her mouse in circles around the tabs on the fansite, wavering between going into the Sam forms to Troll the Sam fangirls and boys, or heading to the Dean form and posting her rant to see if anyone THERE would agree with her.

But before she could move her mouse to make her choice, the screen zeroed out into a black abode, and her rooms lights snapped off with a distinct click, along with her computer.

The brunette glowered around her room in the darkness. In her mediocre sized town, it wasn't abnormal for the electricity to shut off at random, though it usually happened closer to seven at night than that current ten o'clock or so at that moment.

Raylen scooted out her chair and felt around in the darkness for her flash light she usually kept in the open. Finding it, she flicked it on, and opened her door.

"Mom, the powers' out again!" she called, walking down the hard wood floors of the second story.

Silence rang in the house, and Raylen frowned.

"Mom? Dad?" she said again, slowly making her way down the staircase, shining the light around the den at the foot of the stairs in slight agitation.

As her feet hit the bottom of her stairs, it only took several short seconds for her to notice the number of things wrong with her den.

One: Her mother's knitting needles were spilled onto the floor with her yarn.

Two: the front door behind her fathers tipped over chair was wide open to the lightless street corner they lived on.

Three: there was someone in the open doorway, and it sure as hell wasn't her parents- because in the persons left hand was a gleaming ragged hunting knife.

Raylen dropped her flashlight in shock, and it rolled as the person whipped its head around, apparently having been turned around when Raylen saw him.

"I found her!" The person roared, the voice sounded particularly male, and stepped forward and twirling the knife in his hand. "Now, come on kid, get over here."

Raylen did the only logical thing for a teenaged girl with no weapon and little hand to hand combat training would do against an armed man in a dark house.

She screamed and turned tail from the den into the kitchen, slamming the door separating the two rooms shut and pulling down the two hatch locks. Banging immediately boomed from the now locked door, as well as stabs that didn't quite make it through the eighty or so year old wooden door.

The person behind the door roared with insane rage.

Turning around in her kitchen, she through panicked glances in all optional hiding spots. Cabinet? No, to obvious.

Behind the curtain? What was she- four?

Raylen flinched at each ram against the door, and each and every thud her racing heart made against her chest- but then she remembered

Her dad used to tell her stories about how in the nineteen forties, the very first Garesons built her current house with something another like a bomb shelter.

Raylen's eyes zeroed onto the wide table in the center of the room.

'Under our kitchen was a room so much smaller than yours, but it cold fit everyone in the family-'

The memory was ceased as soon as she heard a animal-like growl from behind the door, and the wood cracked ever so loudly. Raylen jumped into action, slipping under the table and feeling around in the darkness under it for something- anything, a hook, a latch-

Her panicked groping paid off as soon as her index finger hooked under a switch, and she pulled up. She bit back a groan as her stomach knotted from the smell of the dank and dusty place under her home, but slipped under the cover, her feet hitting solid footing as she closed it above her, the sounds of wood splitting finally from the pressure, and something like a dark chuckle.

Raylen quietly lowered her breathing, tip toeing down what she felt were stairs, and left the sounds of more feet running into that room, the pulling of her family's kitchen items out of they're respective homes, and growled conversations from above, sinking deeper and deeper into the shelter.

{}

"Oh my god, how long does this thing go on?" Raylen snapped to the empty darkness, her hand being the only thing about her that was numb. The rest of her aching body was cursed with sharp pains in her feet from walking so long, and her shoulder from holding up her hand that was trailing along the never ending tunnel she had thought was a supposed bomb shelter.

So much for that.

She'd been in the tunnel for hours, and from her bodily clock, she guessed it was something around daybreak at least.

Raylen's original plan was to fallow the wall into the further corner and sit down to wait out the people above her, but the wall apparently didn't have an end. Instead, she was led further and further down what she started to realize was a tunnel, and so far, she hadn't hit anything-

Of course at that very moment, Raylen's face chose to slam into something hard, and fell back on her ass, covering her nose and swearing.

"God damn shit sucking-" Raylen cursed, rubbing her nose gently to check if it was broken, in the dim slit of light she could see…

Raylen blinked, and flattened herself on the damp earth, starring at the strip of light on the ground in pure awe.

In joy and relief that she had found a possible way out, Raylen breathed a small dirt muffled 'Freedom' and leaped up, feeling up the space above the crack, and indeed finding it to be something other than more endless space.

Raylen let out a triumphant sound as she gripped something like a door handle, and pulled. It barely moved an inch, but sunlight had leaked in and it gave the brunette the grip and strength to pull with all her might, ripping the door wide open while making her nearly doubling over again.

Vines of ivy, dirt, and rocks sprinkled down on her as Raylen wiped away the grime to grin at the small two foot wide escalated hill, lined with concrete leading to what she guessed was even ground, in front of her.

"Freedom," she grinned, standing up and with her bare feet, stepped out of the darkness and into the light, reaching the top of the escalated ground, and freezing with wide eyes.

Somehow, the tunnel had led her out to High Point, the very outskirt of her town where the bridge – the only way in or out or her town- usually resting safely over the river, was no longer standing proudly like it had been for the last hundred years, instead it was a crumpled heap in the mostly blocked river.

Just above the tree tops surrounded the ruins of the bridge, she could make out the rising sun. In her shocked silence, it rose higher and higher, becoming a gold disk in the blue, violet, and magenta sky.

It would be the of Raylen's last sunrises where she was truly ignorant. When she still thought the scariest thing in her small world would have been getting stuck in a small town and marrying a boring man, or where the saddest thing to her would be loosing her parents to a drunk driver.

But after Raylen's first step forward, she would be leaving that life behind her, and she wouldn't be going back.

{}

**Ending Notes: Read and Review, I apologize for any half-assery. Please feel free to leave flames, though I'll use them to torch a cross road demon's bones with them ^^**

**Bitch owes me 10 years of my life back D:**


	2. Pilot PART TWO

Back, and happily here was a new chapter for you all ^^

Read and review please? :3

{}

Streets, deserted.

Stores, cleared of people.

Cars, all still in their nightly parking spots, not a single one moved.

The now freezing seventeen year-old was silenced, and starred, her mouth clamped shut in a firm line, all around her town.

There was no one. There was no animals, no dogs barking at the non-existent birds, and no cats out on the prowl to receive extra love from pedestrians walking to their jobs, school, or to the empty stores in the small town.

Raylen was literally so frightened, it wasn't her soaked pajama pants or the middle of her t-shirt that was making her shake.

At first, when she entered the town from the freezing river water, and past the crumbling cement path, she was as quite as she was now, watching for signs of a knife carrying mystery man and a group of snarling others.

The teenager sat behind a car for a moment, looking around her to see if she might have been watched, fingers only barely tracing over something scratched into the side of the car, something that made her freeze, and to quickly run from that car to go behind another.

After several minutes of sneaking behind the parked cars, closed stores, and cleared streets, she gave up on the silent act. Walking into the middle of the street, and on the inside hoping, no, praying for a car to race by her to signal a human being, she parted her lips, and screamed.

For people.

For animals.

For something, anything living.

Her throat quickly felt scratched, and she stopped, resuming her silence all over again.

Raylen's walk to her home was full of panic, anxiety, and fear that she might have been watched. Walking up the porch steps, the front door was still wide open, her fathers chair was still tipped over, and the knitting needles with the yarn were still spilled onto the carpet.

So it all… really did happen.

Carefully, quietly, and somberly, the girl stepped into her home, closing the door behind her softly.

In some part of her mind, Raylen wanted to believe this was just some weird acid-like trip from eating the Dave Diner's 'world famous' Extra, Extra, Extra Cheesy, Cheese burger cold and three hours old from her fridge, but she knew for a fact it wasn't.

The brunette sat the armchair upright, picked up the knitting needles, and watched as sunlight finally filtered through the beige curtains. From her years of living in this house, and having been bored enough to spend half her summer timing the sun light hitting her home, Raylen knew it was seven twenty-six, or something like that.

She should have been getting ready for school. To be arguing with her mom about taking a lunch to school than to eat the food there, to be kissing her dads cheek and running out the door to catch the school bus in fifteen minutes.

But she was not going to school.

She was going to walk up the stairs, and change her clothing. She would pack a few bags, grab her mothers credit card having memorized the number from having to use it many times to buy merchandise for Supernatural, slip on her fathers green plaid hunting jacket while fishing out the Skylarks keys, and walk out her front door.

Her face was still somber. Eyes devoid of emotion, mouth thin with tension. Raylen slowly set three bags beside the Skylark, opened the trunk, and stuffed the biggest bag and smallest bag inside. She closed the lid, took her shoulder bag and slipped into her new car, putting the bag in the passenger side seat, and slammed the car door shut.

The car locked with a satisfyingly sharp sound, and she turned the key, the engine roaring to life before lowering itself to a nice purr.

Raylen pulled out, taking a sharp right, heading towards the Hunters pass that she knew led to a fork which she could take out of the town.

Only her and the oldest of the town knew of this fork, and she let a flicker of fire rise to her eyes as she found the 'secret' exit cleared, flooring it to speed off from her town.

Raylen only made it a few seconds past the town's limits when a crack spilt through the air, her car gaining air as a clump of trees slammed down on the road behind her.

"What the-" She slowed slightly, looking back at the trees blocking the only way back into her town. She starred, the trees growing smaller with her separation, until finally she turned back around, message received while she took a turn out of that road, heading towards another town, or better yet for her, another state.

The message stung the back of her mind as she tried to focus on driving. Itching. Scratching. Pricking her inner thoughts.

_Don't come back._

{}

"What can I get you, dear?"

Raylen pursed her lips at the menu, but shrugged and looked up to the dimpled, chubby, and happily true to her graying haired waitress, smiling at her.

"A coffee, cream please, and your special of the morning, please."

Nodding, the waitress walked off with her order. Happily, the brunette glanced from her to the window pane beside her shoulder bag.

Four days after leaving her town, and Raylen had made it to Minnesota. How that was an accomplishment, sadly, she had no idea- because it only took the Skylark four days to realize she wasn't in the best shape interior wise, and to happily decide to stop itself two miles out of a nice and quant mom and pop shop covered town named Windom.

Though bumming a ride from a passerby tow truck was most likely the greatest thing to have happened to Raylen in the last four days, the price of her Skylarks oil change and battery exchange shaved that greatness right off the chart and landed her with six-hundred dollars for her to pay. In the end, she did, but the fact her car just had to stop working so soon annoyed her at the time.

Raylen glowered at her shining beauty, inwardly picturing smashing in the windshield in the parking lot, but let it go as soon as her coffee arrived.

"You're food'll be right with you." The waitress smiled again, Raylen smiling back without meaning to, and she went to go take other orders and such.

Seconds after Raylen sipped her coffee, a boy slide out from his chair behind her, and tripped, just in time for Raylen to reach out and arm, and steady him.

After a murmur from each of them of 'I'm sorry' and 'It's okay' the boy was on is way out, and she returned to her coffee.

Glancing around, she tried to see if anyone had no begun to stare at her…

No one was.

Inwardly, Raylen marked down Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Café as one of the places she'd visit again someday for a good morning special, the people inside didn't seem to mind her at all, everyone looking mildly interested in her or not at all.

It was a nice change of pace from the other five diners she had been inside…

The food was set down; she gave a small thanks, and began eating.

Four days ago, Raylen had been in her town, wandering about only to find it empty of… everything, but now, she sat with a bite of sausage and egg in her mouth, chewing slowly, and trying not the think of her rationalization of her town's situation.

Her idea behind the whole Empty-Town scenario was complete and utter bull, that much she knew. But, it was the only idea she could come up with after looking around other towns 'close' to hers, not seeing a thing wrong with them.

Thing only link she had between missing people, animals, and a destroyed exit, was exactly what she had seen etched into the side of that car she had hidden behind.

_Croatoan._

Her eyes drifted down to her shoulder bag, and at the paper back over glinting back at her. She swallowed her food, glancing away from the Supernatural book, shaking her head.

Bull, Bullcrap. It was all Bullcrap. The Croatoan virus was just something out of a book series.

Something out of a book series she was sure had happened to her town- especially since the car had the word scratched into it, and she knew no one in her town read Supernatural, and that no one paid enough attention in history to know about the lost colony.

Slightly agitated, Raylen took a few more bites of her food, and pushed it away, taking to drinking her coffee instead.

"… Freaking Supernatural." She stuffed her book in her shoulder bag, and gulped down her coffee with a new purpose to drive out of Windom and to floor it somewhere else, just to get away from that ridiculous thought.

Raylen stood, slammed down a twenty, sure it was enough for a tip and her meal, and quickly weaved between people to get out of the café.

Supernatural couldn't be real. It was a book series. She had t-shirts for it for gods sake, and even a coffee mug!

It was fake.

Demons aren't real.

Shape shifters are nothing but fantasy.

Werewolves are only Tween heartthrobs and aging legends.

Out the door, and already making a bee-line to her Skylark, Raylen was pulling out her keys when from behind the car, a sandy brown head popped up, blue-grey eyes taking in her car as the teen walked around it, about to touch the light blue paint of her engines top when Raylen scowled, stomped over to him and smacked his hand hard enough to make the teen yelp and jump away.

"Hey I was just-"

"Hands, off the car." She pressed, and the boy looked her over for a moment before raising his hands, and stepping away.

"I was just going to check under the hood-"

"Why?" Raylen snapped, crossing her arms, her keys tinkling.

"I was getting to that," He countered. "I noticed when I was in the diner that your Skylark has something leaking from underneath the hood, I was going to check but if you-"

Again, Raylen interrupted him. "I can handle it."

The boy paused, dropping one hand and held it towards her. "Adam Milligan, and I'm not sure you know what your doing if you've been driving this thing around with your car fluid leaking." He gave her a smile when her eyes widened and she frowned, taking his hand.

"Seriously? They guys at the auto-shop I was at-"

It was Adams turn to interrupt. "They don't know old cars to well, I'll help you, and then, you can be on your way, and me mine. Deal?"

Raylen only had to wonder for a second why he was being nice to her, but when she muttered a 'Deal' and Adams eyes locked onto the car, searching under the hood and fixing what needed fixing, she knew why.

It was because he had been the one she had helped from the floor of the café after he fell.

{}

**That was the second chapter of 'Joy riding the Big Plan' :3**

**And YES, finally, Adam. We needed him, desperately. Though, my ending and tying him in wasn't the best, admittedly, I hope I got him pretty well… even if I myself feel like he was too nice… Eh, whatever.**

**Thank you so much for reading till this point!**

**I loved the comments, thank you for your support so far.**

**Read and review?**


End file.
